


how to ditch your human tagalongs (and fail)

by ohsoblue



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, M/M, Magic, Multi, Murder, Rating May Change, Trans Character, aka human saab gets an instant crush on elf siz and now siz can't get rid of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: Saab runs away from home, gets himself into trouble, and is saved by an elf. Who better to tag along with?or alternatively: Siz never expected to get saddled with the human he saved and he has his regrets. Kind of.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Siz Fulker/Al Saab
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> so this was kind of thought of on a whim after playing some dragon age again. and now it's turning into a chaptered thing. enjoy!
> 
> *warnings: murder, not really graphic but it's still somewhat detailed? and the rating is subject to change in the future.
> 
> you can find me over on twitter [@imightbeblue (ohsoblue) ](https://twitter.com/imightbeblue)

Saab raises his hands, showing he’s unarmed, stepping back. His heart drops to his stomach as his back pressed against a tree, trapped.

“Listen, I don’t have anything of value, so maybe we should all, just… just,” Saab’s voice dies in his throat as a bandit holds a sword up to his throat. Saab knows that if he swallows, he’d be able to feel the blade. 

“No money? You expect us to believe you’re wearing these fancy garments and you got nothin’ in those pockets?” The bandit scoffs, leaning forward, the smell of rot hitting Saab’s nose.

See, Saab has his bright moments and then he has moments like this where he does, indeed, have no coins on his person. To say he was in a hurry to flee the mansion is an understatement. Not only that, he managed to outrun his only protection so now there’s nothing stopping these thieves from maiming him if they truly wanted to.

Before the bandit can do anything further, there’s a sudden breeze and a thud. The thief gurgles, hand going to his throat before he slumps. The bandit’s buddies are suddenly in an uproar, swinging their heads around to find out where the arrow came from. Another arrow shoots out from a bush and Saab winces, eyes slamming shut as blood hits his cheek.

When there’s a final thud of a fourth body, Saab’s eyes open again and his breath catches. Stepping into the clearing is an elf, taller than him. His brown hair is in a half ponytail, bangs framing his face- half of which is covered by a gruesome scar. The elf meets his gaze, grays that pass over him for a mere second before he begins walking around to each of the bandits, stooping down to tug at arrows. With slick sounds, they return to his hands, where he examines the damage.

Saab’s enraptured, watching the elf’s movements as he crosses the clearing. The elf twirls an arrow between his fingers and then, to Saab’s alarm, presses the point to his jaw, where the elf uses it to close his mouth.

“Bit far from home,” the elf remarks, a snarky and cold smile on his face. 

Saab has always been good at people, though- reading beyond the mask offered before him.

“I’m perfectly safe now, though,” Saab remarks, using his index finger to move the arrow away.

“Oh, are you?” The elf asks, wiggling the arrow. Instead of striking him with it, though, he stores it away. “Then I’m sure you can make it to town?”

Saab pauses. The nearest town is the one closest to home and that’s the last place he wants to be right now.

“Um, actually-” 

“Good, good, be on your way,” the elf interrupts, kneeling down to begin rummaging through the pockets of the thieves. He makes an intrigued sound in his throat when he pulls out a small bag of coins, something he quickly stashes in his right boot.

“No, wait, I-” Saab begins again, stepping closer. The elf turns his head, leveling a glare through the injured side of his face. From this side, Saab notices that it’s kind of… flat. Whereas the other side, his pointy ear had been poking out from his hair. Something to note, but not something he’s going to ask about. “I can’t go back that way. If you could just-”

“No coin, no service,” the elf replies, tossing a severed finger at Saab as though it’d ward him away. And okay, ew, but Saab dances around it and finds himself within reaching distance of him. 

“Alright, hold that thought. I’m Al Saab,” he introduces himself, a hand on his chest. There’s a pause, the elf staring at him like, ‘So?’ “Your name is…?”

“None of your business,” the elf replies, standing up with a grimace.

Saab finds himself pouting, but he doesn’t let the answer get him down for long. He rummages around his pockets until he pulls out a ring, complete with a shiny multicolored gem on top. He doesn’t know what it is, but he knows its worth, and he’s not particularly attached to it. But, if it can get him as far away from Sunholde as possible with a guide to help him? Absolutely worth having brought it along instead of real cash.

As he thought, the elf’s eyes are locked onto the ring. They flick back up to him. 

“Knew you were lying,” the elf says and holds out his hand. “I’m Siz. And you want, what, exactly?”

“For you to get me away from Sunholde,” Saab says, slapping the ring down into Siz’s palm. He waits for Siz to peer at the ring, inspecting the gemstone closely. 

“You’re not going to frame me for kidnapping when your keepers come running, are you?” Siz asks, pocketing the ring, sticking it down his shirt. He promptly turns back around to search through the rest of the bodies, but with the way his head is tilted, Saab knows he’s listening.

“No! I wouldn’t do that.” Saab watches as Siz’s pointy ear twitches. “Besides, I don’t think they’d be able to find me now.”

When Saab’s avoided all main paths, any and every person he could, and is wearing a disguise (albeit a poor one), there’s no way Curtis or Flippy should be able to track him down. They might be the best his parents could get, but still… it’s impossible.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Siz says and stands up, wiping blood off on his pants. Saab tries very hard not to look at Siz’s ass when he gets up from his crouch and fails miserably, but at least he’s able to cover it up by looking at the ground when Siz’s head turns towards him. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. No further than Cloudmount, got it?”

“That’s still close, isn’t it?” Saab says, crossing the clearing to get to Siz’s side, who has started walking into the forest. “We could-”

“Cloudmount,” Siz interrupts, “and no further.”

“See, I’m a bit of a businessman-”

“ _Cloudmount_ ,” Siz empathizes. “Or I’ll leave you here.”

Saab holds two fingers against his mouth, locking it as though it were a chest, and pretends to throw away the key. Siz watches this with vague disgust and trudges forward. As though whatever grace he had in battle has been sucked away, the elf proceeds to trip on a fallen branch. Siz flinches away from Saab’s steadying hand, slapping it away.

“You know what? I think this is going to be a fun adventure,” Saab says after three minutes of silence.

Siz’s head tips back with a groan, Saab eyeing his neck from by his side.

“You’re going to be annoying this whole time, aren’t you? _Humans_ ,” Siz mutters.

“I take offense to that,” Saab says. 

Siz ignores him, putting on a bit more speed.

 _Yes, definitely going to be a fun adventure_ , Saab thinks.

“Hey, wait up!”


	2. setting up camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gay continues

Sometimes Siz wonders if he should have ignored the sound of swords being drawn, but he didn’t and now he has a human trailing after him like a lost puppy. Actually, scratch that, he _is_ a lost puppy. He’s endlessly chattering away, making cheesy jokes, and prodding at Siz’s defensive walls like he can find a way to burrow inside. It makes him want to grab Saab and hang him by the back of his shirt on a branch and leave him there.

Not even a fourth of the way to Cloudmount, Saab’s stomach begins to growl. Siz tries to ignore it, but it’s so _loud_. He remembers he did this to himself by accepting that ring as payment. He closes his eyes and sighs, then digs in his pockets for something that they can snack on until they can set up camp when it gets dark. That’s hours away, but… 

“How long do you think it’ll take to get to Cloudmount?” Saab asks, drifting closer to Siz as the trees grow denser and animals in the distance begin to make noise. Siz can tell none of them are going to bother them, but mister rich clothes probably wouldn’t know that.

“A day or two,” Siz answers, already dreading it. That’s a lot of time to spend in a human’s presence and he certainly doesn’t trust Saab. Nor does he think he’ll be able to keep guard at night, so Siz suspects he’s about to lose out on a lot of sleep.

Siz manages to find some dried meat in his pocket. He unwraps it from the paper and holds it out, the back of his hand bumping into Saab’s chest when he abruptly stops. Saab looks at him blankly, then takes it from him.

“For me?” Saab asks, big brown eyes showing warmth and gratitude. It sends shivers down Siz’s spine, something he chalks down as disgust. 

“Is there anyone else here?” Siz snarks, and starts walking again. He ignores the thought of that being the last thing he’d had to eat left and instead adjusts their schedule. There’s no way they can go without a meal for that long- or rather, there’s no way Saab could.

“Thanks,” Saab says, moaning around a mouth full of food. Siz’s face scrunches up, pretending Saab hadn’t said anything.

* * *

For the next few hours, Siz puts up with the complaints of a certain someone’s feet hurting until he can find a place to set up camp. He shoves Saab onto a log and although he doesn’t _tell him_ to rest, the implication is there. But Siz can’t rest. Too much to do, especially when he feels as exposed as he does in this little forest. 

He patrols the perimeter, piles up rocks and dry branches in the middle of the clearing for him to deal with later, and then goes hunting. He comes back an hour later with some skinned rabbits and finds Saab taking a nap, head against his chest, mouth open as he exhales little sighs, drool forming a line down his chin.

Siz wonders if there’s something wrong with himself if he finds that cute.

He would have plopped the rabbits down on the ground if it had been just him during this trip, but he doubts Saab would like the taste of dirt. Not that he does, but Siz generally has no fucks to give when it comes to cooking. If it’s edible, then it’s whatever. But since Saab is here, too, he pulls off his overshirt and lays the meat on top of the fabric. Better than nothing.

He prepares the fire as quietly as he can, shoves sticks through the rabbits, and begins cooking them. When he’s finished, he stands up and uses the hem of his undershirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. He hears a sudden inhalation and looks over, discovering that the sleeping human is no longer napping.

They stare at each other for a moment- Siz more so at the blossoming red across the human’s cheeks. 

“Smells good,” Saab awkwardly says, clearing his throat. 

Siz hums in his throat, plopping down on a leftover rock pulled next to the pit. 

“You’re lucky I found some wild spices growing.” Siz normally wouldn’t care about that either, but he doesn’t want to put up with more complaining. Cut the complaints off before they happen, that’s all. He’d bet his left foot that Saab got better food back wherever he calls home.

“So…” Saab starts, the hesitates. He motions to the bow on Siz’s back. “What do you do?”

“Right now, I’m escorting a spoiled human to Cloudmount for an expensive ring,” Siz replies, reaching down to pull off his sandals. “Anything I can if it pays well enough.”

Of course, he has other reasons for his traveling and job taking. He’s not going to get into that sort of personal shit with some human he’s just met. 

“Spoiled?” Saab sputters, arms crossing over his chest defensively. “You don’t know anything about me.”

As tempted as Siz is to roll his eyes, or point out that whatever Saab’s wearing probably costs the same amount as his stolen bow, he finds that words won’t leave his mouth. Because it’s all hateful jabs at the rich (something he’s nearing, himself, with the number of jobs and saving up he’s done), and Saab… has been weirdly nice this entire time.

“Alright, then, why’d you run?” Maybe it’s hypocritical to ask such a personal question when he can’t share his own personal agenda, but Saab actually appears to be thinking it over.

“I don’t think the life my parents wanted for me was what _I_ wanted,” Saab replies, picking at his sleeves, eyes unfocused as he peers up at the branches above their heads. “They supported me, as much as they could, but it wasn’t unconditional. And when they said, here, marry this lovely lady, I decided there was a world out there that I hadn’t even seen, so…”

“Not a coin brought with you to save your ass from starving or even a weapon to ward off bandits.” Siz scoffed but found the corners of his lips twitching upwards. He ducked his head, trying to hide it. His hands went up to his hair, plucking at the ribbon holding everything together.

Saab’s eyes darted from Siz’s lips to his eyes to his hair as it fell into his face. Saab’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, before he grinned, finding humor in his own situation, even if he’d been near death without Siz to save him.

“I’ve been told I get lucky sometimes,” Saab says, “and I count you being there as part of that.”

Siz doesn’t know what this creeping tension is. He shifts on the rock he’s perched on, staring into the fire next to them.

“Yeah, well, you better sort your shit when we get to Cloudmount.”

Saab’s smile vanishes at the mention of the town. Siz tilts his head, wondering why.

“Do you know anything about that place?” Saab asks as he twiddles his thumbs on his lap.

Siz pauses, pulling the rabbits off the fire to look at them.

“If I’m being honest, it’s probably the best place for someone like yourself,” Siz answers. “Easy to get lost in the crowds, start a new life. Not very many criminals.” And Siz is very much not welcome there. Getting close to that place is risky, but… the less Saab knows, the less the human has to worry about. Payment or not, Siz tries to keep his word.

Siz decides that the rabbits are cooked enough and holds out a stick for Saab.

Saab takes it with great reluctance, but when he’s had his first couple of bites? He’s moaning into his food, devouring it in a way that makes Siz wonder if he’s had much to eat or not.

“This is so good,” Saab moans, successfully making Siz uncomfortable by his sounds.

“If you think this is good, I’d hate to know what you were like when you were eating meals done by professional chefs,” Siz says, squinting at Saab with a grimace. 

“No, shut up, this is _good_ ,” Saab says, licking his fingers. Losing his appetite, Siz holds out his other stick. He’ll get something else in the morning. Saab snatches it from his fingers as though Siz would change his mind.

“If you say so,” Siz replies, dryly. 

When Saab is finished, sticks dropping to the dirt and him patting his full stomach, Siz shows Saab where he can sleep and still be somewhat hidden from any eyes- what he doesn’t say is that it’s far more likely that Siz will ward them off before that point.

“What about you?” Saab asks, watching with interest as Siz bends some leaves to hide his body.

“I’ll rest later,” Siz lies, flicking Saab’s forehead. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

Saab lays his head back on Siz’s rolled up overshirt, his brown eyes glistening. Siz is almost entranced by them, but he blinks and stands up from his crouch. 

“Good night.” Saab rolls over and that’s that.


	3. departures and destinations

When Saab opens his eyes, he finds himself exactly where he was left the night before, with Siz nowhere in sight. He sits up and brushes the leaves off his body, shaking his hair to get some stubborn twigs out of the strands. As he stands up, he stretches his arms above his head, groaning. He looks from the firepit, small curling smoke trails from long burnt branches telling him that it wasn’t too long ago that it went out.

Just in case, Saab pulls on his boots and begins stomping out the embers. Satisfied that he can now leave and there won’t be a forest fire, he turns his head, wondering where Siz went. He doesn’t think the elf abandoned him, considering there’s still a pack left behind. As tempted as he is to examine what’s in it, he has a feeling that Siz wouldn’t take that well. He seems to lack trust in him as it is.

Deciding to pick a random direction rather than wait, he starts off to the left. He has to duck under some branches and leaves, nearly smacking right into a thorn bush. He doges to the right, but still manages to get a cut on his cheek. He slaps a hand against it and crawls out of the greenery. He doesn’t hear anything except for running water. He perks up, following a line of moss-covered rocks to the shore of a wide river, towering trees on both sides. 

His eyes trail for the branches hanging over the surface to a few ripples, where his ears pick up the sound of splashing. He follows the ripples until he finds himself looking at a back. Specifically, Siz’s back. The elf is dipping his hands into the water, cupping it and bringing it up to wash the suds off his chest. Saab knows it’s wrong to keep standing there without announcing his presence, but he’s struck by his companion.

Drops of water race down a scarred back when Siz’s hand brushes some of his wet hair back. 

With a say in the matter, he finds himself sighing out a, “Wow.”

It’s too late to take it back. Siz whirls around, water so low it almost doesn’t cover his hips. 

“What the _fuck_? Can I help you?” Siz bites out, hands on his waist. Saab’s eyes dip to more scars and skin before they meet Siz’s again. 

“Uh- it- you were… gone! And I thought…” Saab stumbles his words and curses himself for it. He may be sheltered, but this is like manners 101. His mother would be beside herself if she knew he was peeping at someone like he had been- she’d probably be even more beside herself if she knew it was an elf and a murderer at that. (Although, he cares not for her opinions on the last two things. Siz saved his life).

“That I’d leave you there to die?” Siz finishes for him, dryly. He seems to have gotten over Saab standing there, as he starts coming through his hair, fishing out some leaves.

“I don’t know how all of this works,” Saab admits. “Every time I ask about life outside my home, they tell me that it’s dark and not to be trusted.”

“They’re not wrong,” Siz says and then grunts in dismay, fingers desperately trying to untangle a twig from his bangs. “You do have to be careful about trusting people out here.”

“I’ve had good luck so far,” Saab says. After watching Siz struggle for a few moments, Saab shrugs out of his boots and clothes. By the time Siz notices him undressing, Saab’s in the water. 

“What are you-”

“Helping,” Saab cuts him off, shivering in the water. Chest to chest, Saab reaches up and moves Siz’s fingers out of the way, working on getting the twig out of his hair.

“You won’t always,” Siz eventually murmurs, eyes dipping to Saab’s lips and then looking away. It’s the most bashful Saab’s seen him yet. It’s _really_ cute and gives Saab butterflies in his stomach.

“Won’t always what?” Saab asks, pulling the stick free and dropping it into the water beside them. Small currents whisk it away.

“Be lucky about those sorts of things,” Siz says. “If it weren’t for that ring, you would have been back in that clearing. Maybe you would have died.”

“A heavy what if, but I like to focus on what _did_ happen. You got a ring and I got you,” Saab says, grinning, watching as the elf’s cheeks heat up. What he doesn’t expect is for Siz to shove him over into the water. He pops back up, sputtering.

“Why do you have to phrase it like that? So fucking sappy for no reason, you barely know me,” Siz scoffs, lips twitching. He cups water between his palms and washes his face, hiding from Saab.

He’s _so_ cute. Maybe what his parents were really protecting him from were cute elves.

“If you’re in here, you might as well bathe yourself, because this is the last stretch of water we have until Cloudmount,” Siz advises, breaking up his thoughts. “I’ll get my flasks and fill those up before we go, too.”

Finding it hard to disagree with Siz, he begins bathing and by the time he’s done, Siz is already back at camp, having slipped out of the river without his knowing.

* * *

There are only a few more stops before they get to Cloudmount and they spend the time talking, but it's more like Saab asking Siz questions that never get answered. Occasionally, Siz will have to steady Saab from tripping over rocks and branches, but otherwise, the trip is quite peaceful. A few times, Siz will raise his bow, but then lower it when he stops hearing… whatever it is. He hasn’t said what it is, probably to spare Saab the anxiety.

By the time they find the main road again, Saab’s feet are heavy in his boots and he’s so close to plopping down where he is so he can rest. Partly also because the closer they get, the faster he has to say goodbye. Although he doesn’t know Siz that well, he can already tell that his life will feel a little emptier without him. That, and he knows next to nothing about being a commoner. He’ll stick out like a sore thumb.

The more thought he gives this spontaneous runaway, the more stupid he feels. 

But Siz doesn’t let him think too hard about it and that’s one of the things he likes about him.

And then Siz is stumbling over a patch of dirt, falling into a little bit of a hole. He hisses, pulling his leg out of it, leaning down to rub his ankle. Saab’s at his side in an instant, hands hovering and unsure.

“Well, that’s, that’s just great, isn’t it?” Siz tests putting weight on the ankle, only to regret it a split second later.

“Don’t do that, you’ll make it worse,” Saab says, the chiding of his nursemaid in his ear.

Siz gives him an ‘I know that’ look, one that Saab raises his eyebrows to.

“Here, lean on me,” Saab says, motioning towards himself.

Siz’s disgust is humorous, especially when Saab continues motioning until Siz buckles under his pressure and leans on him. Considering that Saab wasn’t actually expecting the weight, he leans precariously, something Siz panics at- next thing they know, they’re on the ground, Saab’s arms bracketing the elf’s head.

Saab doesn’t know why he stays in place, eyes locked on Siz’s, inches apart from each other.

“Oh,” Saab blurts, feeling something warm in his chest at the proximity. 

“What?” Siz murmurs, hands coming up to Saab’s shoulders.

“Your eyes,” Saab says, after a pause. “They’re so gray.”

Saab gets a front-row ticket to Siz’s reddening face before he’s rolled onto his back, Siz sitting on his hips. Siz raises up to his knees and blatantly ignores his aching ankle to get a few steps away. 

And yes, sure, okay, Saab doesn’t know Siz that well. But he _does_ know that Siz is trying to hide from him and that’s _so cute_. It makes him wonder if anyone’s tried courting him before.

Saab sits up and dusts himself off, darting after Siz to get him to stop walking on his injured foot.

* * *

From pictures of Cloudmount back home, Saab was expecting to see a beautiful stone arch with iron gates that swing open, revealing a carved path up to rows of extravagant buildings and homes. It’s not far off, but…

“Just say it’s ugly,” Siz murmurs into his ear, after watching Saab’s face as they’ve stopped to look at the entrance of Cloudmount.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Saab denies, but only because he was raised to be somewhat polite. Truth is, it’s a massive disappointment and he can’t imagine living a life here, even if it’s safe. 

“Then I will,” Siz says, and motions grandly to the town. “It looks like shit and it’s boring as fuck.”

Saab laughs, almost offended on behalf of the seemingly nice folks waiting beyond the gates.

“But,” Siz continues, “it’s one of the only places I think you’ll have an easy time keeping your head down at. Start your new life and become, I don’t know, a merchant. A fish boy. A messenger.”

None of those things sound appealing and he wonders if Siz can see the budding sadness in his eyes. 

“I…” Saab trails off.

Siz clears his throat and pulls him into the town, reaching back to pull his hood over his head. Saab takes a page out of his book and does the same.

They walk through the market, Siz acting as though he’s a tour guide, although there’s a certain amount of caution he uses around the townsfolk. It puts Saab on edge. There’s an implication there that _Siz_ is the one that’s not welcome here and it bothers him.

As they step into the market square, Saab remembers something important.

“Hey, Siz? I don’t have any coins,” Saab murmurs under his breath, leaning close to Siz, moving back some of the hood to whisper into the elf’s ear, accidentally brushing his lips against it. 

Saab feels Siz tense and hurries out a quick apology, but it’s not like he _doesn’t_ notice the pleasant pink rising up Siz’s neck.

“Mm,” Siz hums. “Right. That’s… that _is_ a problem. But it’s not mine.”

“Wow, and after you came all this way for me. I’m so hurt,” Saab whines, dramatically, lugging Siz towards the right, almost bumping into a stall. 

“For your ring,” Siz corrects, then realizes how that sounds when Saab gives him a shit-eating grin. “Shut up. What do you want me to do?”

“I was hoping you’d help a buddy out,” Saab says. “I’d starve or worse.”

Siz stares at Saab for a long time. Saab swears he sees his eyes flash in a weird manner, as though the gray had turned orange for a brief second. But Saab’s stomach growls and he blames it on hunger.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Siz finally announces, lips twitching at the sound of his laughter. “Come on, I’ll get you food and we’re parting ways, understand?”

Saab wants to say no, but Siz brings them over to a vendor selling food and the thought shrivels at the smell of fresh bread.

At the vendor’s side is a baker bringing out the latest batch for the vendor to pack into paper and then into a bag to keep fresh. Saab watches this and feels drool practically flood his mouth. 

“Three loaves, please,” Siz says and Saab’s heart skips a little, startled by the deep voice that Siz suddenly changes to. It’s yet another indicator that Siz does _not_ want to be recognized. 

“Sure thing, mister,” the baker rumbles and pauses for a second, eyes widening at the sight of Siz’s face. Even hidden by the shadow of his hood, the elf isn’t exactly wearing a mask.

“You,” the baker starts but is cut off by the vendor clearing her throat. Loudly. 

“That’ll be ten silvers,” she says, holding her hand and looking at Siz expectantly, even though they all know she’s ripping him off. She raises an eyebrow and wiggles her fingers impatiently. 

Siz deliberately looks from the sign that advertises a loaf of bread as six coppers each and then back to her hand.

“Five,” he bargains, raising a little pouch of coins. They all listen to the coins clack together when he drops it down onto the stall’s surface.

“Deal,” the vendor says, reaching across to snag the pouch. The corners of her eyes squint when she smiles at them and continues with, “You’re a very cute couple. Have a good day.”

Siz doesn’t get to respond indignantly as three sacks of bread are dropped into his arms and he has to juggle them to prevent them from falling on the dirty floor.

Saab laughs a little at the misunderstanding as though the thought doesn’t make his palms sweat and his heart race.

While they walk away, Siz pulls his hood down further and has them stopping by another stall so he can pick Saab up a pack for him to carry his bread in. Another overpriced cost talked down to half the asking price, Saab is beginning to realize that Siz is very much disliked around here.

Siz doesn’t give him a chance to pry about it. They stop by the final vendor for some basic supplies.

Except, when the vendor of this stall looks up at both of them, her eyes shoot from Saab’s face to Siz’s, mouth falling open in horror.

She leans forward and, in a voice short of a shout, asks, “Did you _kidnap_ the prince?”

The clearing around them falls into a hush and Siz’s head turns towards Saab so fast, he can practically hear the wind whoosh by his ears.

“What?”


End file.
